heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
July 20, 1995
|Next = July 27, 1995 }} ---- AC Comics *''Femforce Vol 1 84 ---- Aardvark-Vanaheim *''Cerebus Vol 1 196 ---- Academy Comics *''Robotech Sentinels Vol 3 10 ---- Acclaim Comics/Valiant *''Magic: Antiquities War Vol 1 1 *''Bloodshot Vol 1 39 *''Ninjak Vol 1 25 *''Turok, Dinosaur Hunter/Shamans Tears #1 (never published) *''The Visitor Vol 1 13 *''Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 0 *''X-O Manowar Vol 1 51 ---- Adhesive Comics *''Eyebeam 3 ---- [[Antarctic Press *''Dodekain 8 *''[[Furrlough 31 *''[[Gold Digger 22 *''[[Ninja High School TPB 6 *''[[Weirdfall 1 ---- [[Archie Comics *''Archie Andrews Where Are You Digest #102 *''[[Betty and Veronica Spectacular #16 *''[[Cheryl Blossom #2 *''[[Jughead #13 *''[[Pals N Gals Dbl. Digest #14 *''[[Scooby Doo #2 *''[[Sonic the Hedgehog #27 ---- [[Blackout Comics *''Bad Girls of Blackout 1 *''[[Extremes of Violet 0 ---- [[Blind Bat Press *''Dreamtime 3 ---- [[Cartoon Books *''Bone Vol One Out from Boneville HC ---- Chaos! Comics *''Lady Death Poster #3 ---- [[CPM *''Gall Force: Eternal Story 3 ---- [[Claypool Comics *''Elvira, Mistress of the Dark Vol 1 27 ---- Cosmic Comics *''Bram Stoker's Burial of the Rats Vol 1 3 *''Death Race 2020 Vol 1 3 ---- DC Comics *''Adventures of Superan Annual 7 *''[[Batman: shadow of the Bat #42 *''[[Black Lightning 8 *''[[Chiaroscuro Private Lives of DaVinci *''[[Direct Currents #91 *''[[Green Lantern 66 *''[[Hawkman 24 *''[[Hellblazer 93 *''[[Icon 29 *''[[Judge Dredd Official Movie Adaptation *''[[Justice League America 103 *''[[Lobo: Portraits of a Bastich *''[[Looney Tunes #18 *''[[New Titans 125 *''[[Power of Shazam! 7 *''[[REBELS '95 11 *''[[Shadow Cabinet #16 *''[[Showcase '95 8 *''[[Sovereign Seven 3 *''[[Spectre 33 *''[[Starman 11 *''[[Static #27 (Price Increase) *''[[Steel Annual #2 *''[[Superman 104 *''[[Swamp Thing #158 *''[[Tank Girl: The Odyssey 3 *''[[Vertigo Visions: Prez 1 ---- [[Dark Fantasy *''Dark Fantasies 1 ---- [[Dark Horse Comics *''Dirty Pair: Fatal but not Serious 1 *''[[Indiana Jones/Spear of Destiny 4 *''[[Species 2 ---- [[Delta Comics *''Portfolios V2#1 ---- [[Doom Theatre *''Devil Jack 1 ---- [[Double Edge Heroes Incorporated 2 ---- Draculina Sister Armageddon 2 ---- Drawn & Quarterly *''Crash: Quarterly Comic Book Review 1 *''[[Drawn & Quarterly V2#3 *''[[Fabulous Babes 1 ---- [[Event Comics *''Ash Vol 1 4 ---- Express Publications *''Nira X Cyberangel #1 [[Fantagraphics Books *''As Naughty As She Wants to Be *''[[Love & Rockets 48 *''[[Minimum Wage *''[[Pussey *''[[Pussey S & N HC *''[[Real Girl 8 ---- [[Gemstone Publishing *''Overstreet's Fan Vol 1 3 ---- Gladstone Publishing *''Donald Duck Adventures Vol 1 34 ---- Hamilton Comics *''Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Saga Vol 1 1 ---- Image Comics *''Bloodstrike Assassin 1 *''[[Codename: Stryke Force #14 *''[[Gen 13 HB *''[[Regulators 2 *''[[Spawn: Blood Feud 2 *''[[Superpatriot: Liberty & Justice #2 *''[[Supreme 28 *''[[Team 1: Stormwatch 1 *''[[Team 7: Objective Hell 3 *''[[Team 1: WildC.A.T.s #1 (of 2) *''[[Team 7 TPB *''[[WildCATS 21 ---- [[Karl Art Space Bananas 0 ---- Krause Publications *''Comics Buyers Guide Vol 1 1132 ---- Lightning Comics *Hellina: Kiss of Death Poster ---- London Night Razor: Uncut 15 ---- Malibu Comics *''Breed Collection *''[[MORTAL KOMBAT: KUNG LOO #1, 2.95 *''[[Star Trek DS9: Terok Nor 0 *''[[Ultraverse Year Zero: The Death of the Squad Vol 1 4 (of 4), ---- Marvel Comics *''Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 405, 1.5 *''Barbie Vol 1 57, 1.5 *''Conan Vol 1 2, 2.95 *''Daredevil Vol 1 344, 1.95 *''Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol 1 80, 1.95 *''Fantastic Force Vol 1 11, 1.75 *''Generation X Vol 1 7, 1.95 *''Ghost Rider Vol 3 65, 1.95 *''Ghost Rider 2099 Vol 1 17, 1.95 *''Hulk 2099 Vol 1 10, 1.95 *''Skrull Kill Krew Vol 1 1 , 2.95 *''Spider-Man: The Lost Years Vol 1 2 (of 3), 2.95 *''Untold Tales of Spider-Man Vol 1 1 , 0.99 *''X-Factor Vol 1 114, 1.95 *''X-Men: The Early Years Vol 1 17, 1.5 *''X-Men Adventures Vol 3 7, 1.95 ---- Maximum Press *''Avengelyne #3 *''[[Black Flag #0 [[Meteor Comics *''Vixen Vol 1 2 ---- Monolith Return to the Eve 2: Illuminations 6 ---- Mushroom Araknis 1 ---- Newcomers Publishing *''Newcomers Illustrated Vol 1 10 *''One Weapon Vol 1 1 *''Reaper Vol 1 2 ---- Palliard Buck Godot 5 ---- Pocket Change Assassinette 5 Holy Knight 6 Riplash: Sweet Vengeance Shadow Slasher 4 ---- Red Hand Apocrypha Now 1 ---- Slave Labor Graphics Breakneck Blvd 1 ---- Tekno*Comix *''Gene Roddenberry's Lost Universe Featuring Xander 0 *''[[Mickey Spillane's Mike Danger 3 *''[[Neil Gaiman's Teknophage 4 ---- [[Topps Comics *''Barbi Twins Adventures Vol 1 1 Lady Rawhide #1 (of 5) Return to Jurassic Park #4 X-Files #7 ---- Ursus Studios Buster the Amazing Bear 1 ---- Viz *''Ranma 1/2 Part 4 7 (of 11) Sanctuary Part III 8 *''Viz-In Magazine Vol 7 7, free ---- WCG Adventure Strip Digest 3 ---- WaRP Graphics Elfquest: Hidden Years 21 ---- Warrior Publications, Inc. *''Hero Illustrated Vol 1 26 ---- WildStorm Productions *''Gen 13 Limited Edition Collectors Pack 1st *''[[Gen 13 Limited Edition Collectors Pack 2nd *''[[Gen 13 Limited Edition Collectors Pack 3rd *''[[Gen 13 Limited Edition Collectors Pack 4th Editions ---- Miscellaneous Stuff *''Combo 8 *''Comic Book Marketplace 26 *''Comics Interview: Spawn Super Spcl *''Comics Journal 178 *''Comics Scene 52 *''Fan 3 *''[[Heavy Metal Vol 19 4 (September) *''Hero Illustrated 26 *''Vantage (August) *''Batman Forever Action Figures *''Judge Dredd Action Figures *''Mask Action Figures *''WildCATS 10" Action Figures *''Comic Relief 79 ----